


Doctor's orders

by Sorcha_8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcha_8/pseuds/Sorcha_8
Summary: Aka Hux's glow up





	1. Chapter 1

If any of the crew of the Finalizer thought deeply about what they dubbed the Change they would have realised it happened about 2 weeks after the arrival of the replacement chief medical officer.  
But none of them really pondered it that much as no one wants to question a miracle least it disappears.  
For was it not a miracle that General Armitage Hux aka to the Rebellion as that greasy git,suddenly and apparently overnight became well it can only be described as sexy.  
It all could be traced back to Dr. Solo's (no relation) arrival. Dr Solo had been the medical officer on Rae Sloanes ship and was senior enough and more importantly had the respect of Hux to be able to order him to start minding himself.  
Dr Solo took one look at Hux and immediately ordered a full medical after which she sat him down and said  
"Hux, your blood pressure is through the roof,you are both severely dehydrated and malnourished,you are chronically tired, you have some of the worst tension in your back I have ever seen, you have a nervous tic and just to finish it off a severe case of dandruff"  
Hux thought about it for a second then queried " What medication do I need to take for this all? I am already on sims for the fatigue but what about the rest of it?"  
"No,no, no, not a chance General Hux,not with your family history. What I'm prescibring you is that you come off the sims, get at least 7 hours of sleep every day,drink 2 litres of water every day,eat balanced meals ,do yoga every 2nd day,get a weekly sports massage and wash your hair every 3 days in actual water".  
"Dr Solo with all due respect I don't have time for any of that so what's the alternative"  
"General Hux, your father passed away from a preventable heart attack and because of the debt I owe Admiral Sloane I'm not letting the same thing happen to you.You might be the leader of this ship but I have the final say on your physical and mental fitness to do so. You have two options. Option A is what I just outlined that you change your life around while continuing to run the Finalizer. Option B is that I order the Finalizer to leave you to a spa retreat and not to collect you for at least 3 months"  
"3 months" said Hux lost in thought.He could do so much redesigning of the Starkiller project in 3 months....  
"3 months of forced relaxation, no communication of any sort with the First Order and of course no chance of being considered for promotion to say Grand Admiral"  
"Dr Solo,is there a particular type of yoga that you need me to do or can I try different types?"

And that is how Hux started what he called his healthy life project but it could really be deemed as Hux's sexy glow up.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitaka was the first to notice it. Whatever it was he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something different.  
Hux hadn't screamed for two days. Not that he ever screamed at anyone in particular but just in general and because Mitaka worked closest to Hux he was normally in the firing range.  
Mitaka only really noticed this when he went two days without chronic back pain. On an average work day he would spend at least 75% of it clenched over his work station in fear while Hux screamed out his rage (normally about what Lord Ren had done that day) but that hadn't happened recently. It had been a calm and productive few days that Mitaka didn't want to jinx by questioning it. He did keep an eye on the General just to figure out what was happening. Was his General busy plotting something? Had he lost his voice after screaming a rousing speech? Was he keeping it all bottled up? Was he trying to lull some unfortunate subordinate into a false sense of security and then humiliating them in front of the whole crew when they least expect it. Mitaka wasn't paranoid, these were all events he had seen in the First Order. But this time there was something.... different. What was it? Hux looked well today in his uniform.Had he gotten a new uniform? Had he gotten a new haircut? Now he thought about it Mitaka realised that Hux's hair looked different too. It wasn't greased back into a severe and greasy looking officers do but it looked softer and lighter. Mitaka gave a content little sigh while he thought about how soft Hux's hair looked. And really it wasn't orange but maybe a strawberry blond. It just looked so soft. Everything surrounding Mitaka in the First Order was harsh and strong. The lighting, the war rooms, the Officers, the ships that they spent their lives on. It was nice to see something gentle. The more Mitaka looked at his General the more he realised that Hux had changed. When had this happened?!? Hux's skin had lost its waxy unhealthy look and was fresh and healthy. And where was the purple bags under his eyes?! And was that a little sparkle in his eyes as he laughed at a comment that Thannison made?! Wait what. What was happening. The last time Thannison had made a joke while on duty Hux had threatened him with reconditioning and now Hux was laughing along with him. Something was wrong.Something was very wrong. This was not the General Hux that Mitaka knew. It was while he was searching the databanks to see how you would find out if someone was a clone when Captain Phasma came up to Hux. Mitaka couldn't help overhearing their conversation as he was nosy. "General, Dr Solo has tasked me with reminding you about your yoga class. She said and I quote "Tell the General he has an hour of yoga and then a half an hour mediating with Millicent and that's an order" , she was really quite incessant" "Thank you Phasma, but I was actually making my way to yoga now. I've found that I'm enjoying the exercise and getting my 8 hours sleep. Who would have thought it would make me feel better?" "With all due respect "(at which point Hux snorted)"anyone could have told you that. I've said to you for years that no one could survive on 4 hours sleep and sims" . "Duly noted, now shall we? I take it you will join me for the yoga class?" "It will be my pleasure" replied Phasma. Hux turned around as they were walking off deck to say "Mitaka, the deck is yours. I'm off duty for the next 2 shifts so if there is any issues please let Lord Ren know" and with that left. The command deck had never been so silent. Even the machines seemed to have been silenced. No one could ever remember Hux referring them to Lord Ren in case of emergency. Unamo summed up all their feelings when she said "What.The.Fuck....."


End file.
